unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Story People
'The Story People '''are some people who are the only minions of the Boohbahs. They are also brainwashed by Boohbahs. They show no emotions aside from happiness or confusion as a result of the brainwashing. They also never say a word because the brainwashing caused them to forget how to talk. List of Story People There are several story people including Little Dog Fido. * Grandmamma- An elderly yet spry woman. She is pretty helpless and extremely forgetful, so she is kinda like Jumbah. However, she isn't dumb. She sometimes blows herself up, but she can respawn because the Boohbah hypnotized her to. * Grandpappa- An elderly yet spry Caucasian man. He ''is dumb. 'Nuff said. In fact, he's dumber than all four Piplings combined. The Boohbahs like him because they can use him as a guinea pig. * Mrs. Lady- A heavyset Indian woman. She rarely ever appears on the Boohbahs' show because she was deemed "too evil". She has an artillery of weapons she stores in a tiny shed, which she uses AT EVERY FREE MOMENT. In other words, she is INSANE. Do not go near her. * Mr. Man- A husky African man. He was the first one to discover the Boohbah, because the Teletubbies had enslaved him after he had eaten a Weekend Pickle the Teletubbies left at the airport after their trip to Hyrule. The pickle caused him to board a plane to Teletubby Land, where he saw Zoombah randomly flying around. The rest of the story is written in the section below. * Brother and Sister- Latino and Thai teens who can hypnotize people with how cute they act. They mostly act the exact same way as each other and are never seen apart from each other. Rumor has it that it's because Sister was the only one who could hypnotize at first, but after she hypnotized Brother, they began to just do everything exactly the same way as each other. That gave Brother the power to hypnotize too. Due to the hypnotism, Garg9999Chilly Bean BAM!WatermelonSunshineDaTenthGateCg097ThebiguglyalienCowpocalypseStevediaz4567A Wikia Contributor is strangely obsessed with them. * Auntie- An Asian (Japanese) woman. The Boohbah especially like her because she survived World War II, so they think she could use "sneaky tactics" in wars the Boohbahs have. Little do they know she actually wasn't in WWII. Her real name is Tomika. Nickelodeon somehow found this fact out before creating School of Rock (TV series), which is why there's a character named Tomika on that show. * Little Dog Fido (a.k.a. Dash the Dog) - A Jack Russell Terrier. He wears a scarlet collar. Somehow the Boobahs found him. Nothing else to say. Why are they brainwashed by the Boohbahs? They worship the Boohbahs because when the brainwashing of the Boohbahs started when Mr. Man found Zoombah flying around so, he made friends with Zoombah. Zoombah returned to the Mother Teletubby afterwards. When these weirdos played with the Boohbah, they became brainwashed by the Boohbah's brainwashing powers. Ever since, they were brainwashed by the Boohbahs. Category:Evil Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Guys At Captain 37's Hotel Category:Boohbah